Living Tomorrow
by middeneaht
Summary: Nothing can ever bring the dead back to life, that is the truth. Yet, even as Edward succumbs to the fatal wound he received after his battle with Kimberly, the wheel of fate keeps turning, 'I want to see how you get you and your brother out of this mess.' Truth grinned 'so let's play a game.' His journey is far from over.
1. Chapter 1

**_This is a new story idea I came up with (even though I probably shouldn't as I have two other story's I need to write at the moment -_-) this is an AU starting from *Spoiler Alert* when Ed was impaled after fighting Kimberly but didn't survive this time. _**

**_Xx-Xx-Xx_**

**_"No one can confidently say that he will still be living tomorrow."- Euripides_**

**_Xx-Xx-Xx_**

When he had first awoke he'd believed nothing had gone wrong, that the fall had only left him with a few cuts and bruises. He didn't feel any pain, just the overwhelming hatred at himself that he was so naive to think he could get away with not killing anyone. Then, as his gaze drifted to the floor, he saw the pool of blood that was growing even larger. The truly agonising pain hit I'm full force. He slowly turned his head to he could see what had happened. Blood dripped from the corner of his mouth. His eye widened in shock at the terrifying revelation at what had happened to him.

'No...' He denied 'you're kidding, right?'  
He had been impaled.  
He chocked and struggled to breathe. He collapsed to his side unable to support himself anymore.  
He was going to die.  
No. No, he couldn't die, not yet at least. He had people who we're relying on him. Alphonse, he couldn't fail Alphonse. And Winry... He slammed his fist into the ground.  
'Damn it,' he cursed 'I can't make her cry, especially over something as stupid as this.' Yet even as he tried to stand up his body failed him. Out of the corner of his eye he spotted the two chimeras. He clapped his hands together to free them. Desperation overcoming him, they could help him, he didn't care that a moment ago they were his enemy. He wanted to live.  
'Hey, fullmetal kid, you still alive?'  
He wanted to respond that, yes, he was still alive and wasn't going to die anytime soon but found that he did not have the energy to do so. He was growing weaker by the second, his vision was fading, his body was going numb. He could vaguely hear two worried voices calling his name, trying to reassure him that it would be ok. They knew, they could sense that his life was leaving him.  
Tears streamed down his face. I've failed them, he cried to himself. If I die here, I will have failed them. Yet, as he desperately tried to cling to the last ounces of life in his body he felt them slipping through his grasp.  
He didn't want to die.  
He reached out his hand 'please,' he begged 'please help me.' The two chimeras looked away unable to watch the child suffer and pitifully cry for help. They could do nothing.  
His hand fell limp to the floor and golden eyes, dulled with pain, disappeared behind closed eyelids that would never open again. He took one last breath and became still.

Xx-Xx-Xx

Darius and Heinkel sat silently as they stared at the now lifeless body of the young fullmetal alchemist.  
'Damn it!' Darius cursed 'he was too young!' Heinkel said nothing, too stunned and upset to talk. The kid had asked them for help but they could offer him none. Only watch. They had no medical training no knowledge of alchemy. They were useless.  
He heard commotion coming from above 'come on' he said to Darius 'the Briggs soldiers are coming.' They began walking towards an exit, albeit with reluctance. 'The best we can do is go find his brother tell him what happened.'  
'And do what we can to protect him and help him like we couldn't for fullmetal.'  
Heinkel spotted something red and glowing buried amongst the rubble. His eyes narrowed as he reached out for it. It was a philosophers stone. He growled and Darius looked over at him 'what? What is it?'  
'We could've saved him.'  
Seeing what was in his hand, Darius sighed 'maybe we still could...'  
The sound of the soldiers getting closer stopped that thought and the two chimeras looked at each other before hurrying off into one of the tunnels. They could do nothing to save the older but they would give all they had to protect the younger. After all, they owed Edward at least that much.  
Xx-Xx-Xx

Major Miles stood in shock at the small limp form in front of him. 'Edward...' He spoke quietly. A soldier came up behind him 'sir, is he...?' With the amount of blood surrounding him it was easy to see but just to make sure he reached down and put his fingers on the small wrist. Please be alive, he silently begged.  
No pulse.  
'He's dead.'  
The soldiers gasped in shock. It was a terrible sight to see, such a small child lying dead in a pool of his own blood. He had to stay calm he couldn't show how he was truly feeling. 'He was too naive and it cost him his own life.' They flinched at his harsh words. 'There is nothing we could do now,' it pained him to say 'the fullmetal alchemist is dead.'

Xx-Xx-Xx

'Colonel Roy Mustang speaking.'  
'Sir it's Falman.'  
'Ah, how are things up North!? I hear fullmetal's there as well. Not causing any trouble is he?'  
'Actually...'  
Roy instantly knew something was wrong 'what happened?'  
'There was...' He paused as if reluctant to say the next sentence 'there was an accident. There was an explosion and the mine shaft collapsed.'  
'Why are you calling to tell me this? Let the Briggs soldiers handle it.'  
Falman seemed to ignore his last statement 'a few people are missing and there was a casualty.' Oh god 'Sir, The chief, Edward, he' please no. 'He was killed.' No!  
'What?' He struggled to breathe, overwhelmed with shock 'what happened, how did he?' He didn't want to say the word.  
Hesitantly Falman replied 'he was impaled by a falling metal bar. The soldiers didn't reach him in time.' The unspoken "he could have been saved" lingered in the air. Roy shook his head, that was a horrible way to die, too cruel, Edward didn't deserve to die, especially like that.  
'I'm sorry.'  
'No. You couldn't do anything to stop it.' He then realised something 'what about Alphonse?' Please let him be ok. 'Alphonse had left earlier to go with Winry and the others. They're safe, don't worry.' Roy nodded even though he knew Falman couldn't see him 'I have to go.' He spoke sadly and hung up.  
Roy Mustang took a shuddering breath and held his head in his hands. It was raining again today. How he hated the rain.

Xx-Xx-Xx

It was not Darius or Heinkel who told Alphonse of what had become of his beloved brother. It was the enemy that they had just recently defeated.  
Envy looked around and grinned. Of course the fullmetal pipsqueak wasn't there but it seemed that Alphonse didn't know.  
'Where's the fullmetal shrimp?'  
Alphonse looked over at him 'brother? He's probably at Briggs by now.' Envy grinned even more, this was going to be great. 'Oh' he said 'last I heard he was in a mine shaft when it collapsed and was impaled. Such a shame to loose a sacrifice.'  
Alphonse gasped and the blonde girl, Winry, had come over as well and the two were looking at each other in fear. Oh how Envy loved that look.  
'Ed he, he can't be.'  
'brother couldn't die, not yet.' He picked up Envy's jar 'Don't lie to me!'  
Envy didn't reply. Alphonse almost dropped the jar as the revelation hit him. He saw Winry stiffen as tears came to her eyes and Alphonse himself had never wished so much that he could properly cry. The other occupants in the room, even Yoki and Scar, stood in shocked silence, unable to grasp the fact that the resilient Fullmetal alchemist had been killed. His metal body shook, unable to let him show any emotion apart the small sobbing sounds he made. This couldn't be the end.

Xx-Xx-Xx

All he could see was an ever lasting white. Was this what it was like to die? Huh, he chuckled slightly despite the situation, death looks a lot like the portal of truth.  
'Well now, what this Al-che-mist?'  
That voice, it couldn't be. He turned around and behind him was the white being. 'Truth, what?' He was confused, how did he end up here.  
'Poor little al-che-mist,' Truth taunted 'you died before you could save your brother. And you were so close too!'  
His eyes narrowed as he glared at the being in front of him. Truth chuckled 'come now, don't give me that look.' He continued to glare. 'You see, everything in life comes back to me. I punish those who do wrong, I send souls into the next life. That is my job.' Truth grinned at the boy who stood before him. He found his glare faltering and he took a slight step back. 'You have intrigued me young al-che-mist, I don't want to send you on just yet. I want to see how you get you and your brother out of this mess.' Truth grinned and stood up from where he had previously been sat down and moved so he was stood directly in front of him. 'So let's play a game, Edward Elric.'

Xx-Xx-Xx

**what do you think? Sorry if it was slightly confusing but it's the first chapter and the next should just stick to one or two peoples pov's. And I apologise if any of the characters are too OOC. **

**Review please! ^-^**


	2. Chapter 2

Living Tomorrow Ch2

**And here's chapter 2! Later than I wanted but at least I finished it quite quickly. **

**Before you read I'd like to say this chapter is still written 'like this' but the only reason is because I was already near the end of the chapter by the time I decided to change it and I didn't want to go back and change it all in case I messed it up. Next chapter will definitely be written "like this". With that said, Enjoy the chapter! **

**Xx-Xx-Xx**

**_"I've learned that people will forget what you said, people will forget what you did, but people will never forget how you made them feel."- Maya Angelou _**

**_Xx-Xx-Xx_**

'A game?'  
'You see, as you know, under normal circumstances the dead cannot return to life. If people found this out then we'd be in trouble.'  
'Then why?'  
'Why bring you back to life? I told you, you interest me. Now, If you do what I say and play this little game with me then I will fully bring you back to life. So what do you say young al-che-mist?

Xx-Xx-Xx

_*1 month later...*_

What should he do now? He knew that he had to get his body back, and that he had to save Amestris but it all seemed pointless now... Now that his brother was gone. He saw Winry give him a sympathetic look from where she was sat next to him. Even though his current body could show no emotion, a fact that he hated now more than ever, she still knew what he was thinking.  
'Don't give up,' she spoke kindly 'Ed he, he would want you to keep living and get your body back.'  
Alphonse shifted slightly 'I know but...' He paused and tried to think of how to say his next sentence 'without brother it just seems stupid.'  
'What about all the people who are waiting for you to get your body back, who don't want to see you in this suit of armour for the rest of your life? Well, if you last that long. You said it yourself Al, that body isn't compatible with your soul. Soon enough if will pull you back and you will be gone forever. I don't want to see that happen... I-'  
'Winry...'  
'I don't want to lose you as well Al.'  
Before Al could say anything in reply, voices from outside interrupted them.  
'It's you two!'  
'What are you doing here! Have you come to take us back!'  
It was Jerso and Zampano. The two childhood friends looked at each other before running outside. There were others there as well, including Rose and Yoki. Alphonse recognised the other two as the men who were with Kimberly.  
'Hey, we left Kimberly.' The blond haired one was saying 'We just want to talk to' there was a slight pause 'fullmetal's brother.' All heads, save for the two newcomers turned to face Al. He gulped slightly and moved closer to them. He spoke in what he hoped was a confident sounding voice 'what do you want?'  
Now the two were looking at him 'we wanted to talk to you about Edward's' another pause 'about Edward's death.'

Xx-Xx-Xx

The World seemed like a much quieter place without the fullmetal Alchemist running around and shouting all the time. His whole office seemed quieter now, without without his teem, without Edward, without Hughes.  
Damn it, he cursed, why did he have to think about this now. He was over it, he tried to convince himself. Yet even as he tried to push away the thoughts of what he had lost they kept creeping back into his mind. His eyes watered slightly, filling with tears that wanted so desperately to fall. He slammed his fist into the table with a loud bang. The wood splintered slightly. I need a break, he mused, glancing at his now slightly bleeding hand.

The streets of central were almost empty as Roy strolled down the streets, his feet hitting the ground with soft thuds. Many people would be at home, eating their tea or relaxing after a hard days work. After quickly finishing his work he had managed to escape his office, something that he would not have been able to do if Hawkeye- no he pushed the thoughts away with a shake of his head, he mustn't think of that.  
It was almost night and the sun was just setting over the horizon. The sky was coloured with streaks of red, yellow and orange mixed the the occasional light blue that seemed almost purple in the fading light. It was strangely beautiful and Roy, a man who never really cared for things like that, found himself staring in awe at the wonderful sight.

With a sigh he turned his gaze from the sky back to the brown stone pavement he was walking along. Why did things have to be so complicated right now. With the promised day coming in two months and now with less allies than ever, he didn't know what to do. He didn't want to admit it but his plan for success had involved his team and that had included Edward. What was he going to do now? As he bought of the golden haired, golden eyed boy who never gave up, he could almost here the young voice taunting him for giving up and letting the enemy control him. Something sorrowful inside him snapped and a glimmer of determination filled him. I can do this, he silently encouraged himself, even with those he cared about gone for now it would not mean that he would give up. A grin appeared on his face. Things were far from over.

Xx-Xx-Xx

'We're sorry Alphonse.'  
There was a pause and no one spoke for a second then, 'there's nothing to be sorry for. You couldn't do anything and I don't blame you.'  
The two chimeras stared, speechless, at the boy in front of them. 'How can you forgive us that easily?! He begged us and we could do nothing to help him!'  
Alphonse shook his head, as much as the suit of armour let him 'you were there for him' his voice was quiet 'he didn't... He didn't die alone and that's all that matters. Ed, brother, he wouldn't have blamed you and neither do I.'  
The two thought back to that horrible day. Heinkel glanced at his partner and then over to Alphonse 'so...' He said slowly 'you wouldn't mind if we stayed with you?' Alphonse said nothing 'we've decided' Darius added 'that we wanted to help you.' The unspoken"in repayment to your brother" was silently added by the two.  
It was silent for a second then Alphonse spoke 'we need as much help as we can get, so sure, you can come.' He paused then added, with a tone of amusement in his voice 'Though I'm sure you would have come anyway.' Darius and Heinkel grinned but said nothing.

'So, what do we do now?' Zampano asked, by now the crowed that had formed when Darius and Heinkel arrived had dispersed and they could talk freely about their plans. 'Have our plans changed now?' He looked over at Darius and Heinkel then back to Alphonse. Alphonse thought for a second 'I guess we should just continue with the original plan. You,' he pointed at Zampano, Jerso and Yoki 'wait for scar and Dr. Marcoh to come back. And Winry and I will travel with the Briggs soldiers.'  
'When are we leaving?' Darius grinned  
'What? You want to come with me but I thought you'd-' Heinkel interrupted him 'we're coming with you Alphonse.'  
Alphonse sighed 'fine but you'll have to stay hidden.'  
The two chimeras smiled 'that's easy!' They replied in unison.

Had the group been paying attention to their surroundings they might have noticed the figure dressed in dark clothes hidden next to the corner of a building, covered by its fading shadow. The semi-darkness, as the light was slowly disappearing beneath the horizon, helped hide the figure.  
The figure sighed as he gazed at the small group of people. A slight smile appeared across his face as he clenched his hands into fists. They can do it, he silently told himself, he'll be fine without you. Yet even as he thought this he couldn't help but feel a sense of sadness fill him. Don't think about it, he told himself, just focus on what you need to do. With another sigh he turned around quickly, his golden hair shimmering slightly in the evening sun as it was tossed around by the quick movement. With a final glance backwards he disappeared into the dark alleyway.

Xx-Xx-Xx

'...What would I have to do?'  
'Ah, so you except my little deal then?'  
He grinned, golden eyes glinting with fierce conviction 'did you expect anything else?' He replied 'I'm not going to die so easily.'

**Xx-Xx-Xx **

**so there you are! What do you think? Review and let me know! **


End file.
